


Evoking Emotion

by kimmyiewrites (arosetosomeone)



Series: Finding Home [5]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Modern AU, Smut, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arosetosomeone/pseuds/kimmyiewrites
Summary: This is set in my fic Finding Home. It's a continuation of a scene in Chapter 11. Matter of fact the first part of this fic, setting up everything is directly taken from that.





	Evoking Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is! The smut I promised haha you don't truly need to read Finding Home for this to make sense.

Katherine stared at the painting. Her head tilted as she tried to determine what was on the canvas. Jack came up beside her, handing her a glass of champagne. “Please tell me you’re not going to give them a good review.” He whispered in her ear. 

She tried so hard to not let his closeness get to her. That was beginning to get harder and harder as time went on. “I’m going to give them a fair review.” She replied, taking a sip of her drink.

“Oh, c’mon, Kath, you don’t even know what that’s supposed to be and none of these pieces have any emotion behind them.” He pointed to the painting they were currently standing in front of. “How is this supposed to be a showcase on emotions when there’s no feeling behind them?”

She turned to look at him. “Maybe that’s the point? You’re feeling something now aren’t you?”

His eyes drifted down to her lips. It would be so easy. They were already standing so close to one another so no one else would be able to hear their actual thoughts on the gallery. “The only reason I’m feeling anything is because of the person standing in front of me.” 

Katherine snickered. “Is that the best you’ve got?” She took a step back, finishing off her champagne. “You’re gonna have to do better than that.” She then walked off to the next area of the gallery. 

Jack stared after her, groaning a bit as he slid to a slight crouch before following her. This woman was going to be the death of him. He walked up behind her and placed his chin on her shoulder. “Don’t you have enough for your article already?”

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t know why I keep bringing you to these things.”

“Because you would be bored to death without me.” He stood up straight as he smirked at her. 

“I highly doubt that.” She teased him back. 

“Oh, so it’s like that, huh?” He feigned offense before getting an idea. “Then I bet you one kiss, and I mean an actual kiss, not one on the cheek or whatever other loophole you’ll be able to find, that you won’t be able to make it through the rest of this event without me.”

Never one to back down from a challenge, she stuck out her hand for them to shake on it. Jack grinned before bringing his hand up to spit on it. Katherine internally groaned but copied his actions before shaking his hand. “Have fun, princess. See you in five minutes.” He smirked before heading out of the gallery.

With him now gone, Katherine sighed before looking at the program for the evening’s festivities. They were wrapping up on the viewing and now she just had to sit through the speeches. She could do that. 

She indeed could not do it. The artist droned on and it was clear that the reason the art didn’t have any feeling behind them was because the artist didn’t have any personality. She tried so hard to make it through. Ten minutes in she couldn’t take it anymore and slipped out. Standing in the alley way, she checked her phone to see where Jack went. She saw the time instead and wondered if she could really go back in there for thirty more minutes. 

Fuck it. Katherine thought as she read where Jack had gone. Sarah hadn’t been mentioned in months. He had started to flirt with her. She couldn’t keep lying to herself. Stupid bet be damned. She would kiss that stupid smirk right off his face. 

Katherine walked to the bar at the end of the block. Once inside she looked around for Jack, finding him sitting at the end of the bar with his back to her. Perfect. She went up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and before he could get a teasing word, let alone a smirk out, she pulled him down to her, kissing him. 

As soon as their lips met, a fire ignited between them. Jack grabbed at her waist and pulled her in close. Her back arched ever so slightly from the height difference of him sitting on the bar stool and her standing on the floor. One of her hands crept up into his hair as the other stayed grasping his shirt. 

“I was beginning to think that I was wrong.” He said in between the wet kisses he left along her neck. 

“Have to keep your ego in check somehow.” She teased as she tugged on his hair a bit. “The artist was as dull as his paintings.” She further explained before nipping at his earlobe and kissing his neck. “Now take me home.” 

He smirked down at her before giving her one last kiss. “Yes, m’am.” He then took her hand and pulled her out of the restaurant. 

They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. In the taxi, fingers were tangled in hair as lips locked. In the elevator, shirts were untucked and skirts were pushed up. Once they finally made it inside the loft, Jack pressed Katherine against the door. Working on leaving a small bruise on her neck, his hands made their way down to the back of her thighs. “Jump.” He ordered in between kisses. 

Managing a small hop, Katherine locked her legs around his waist. She then pulled his head back to her and kissed him. He squeezed her legs, doing his best to navigate to his room while she kissed and sucked along his neck.

Despite their franticness, Jack laid Katherine down gently. With a little bit of effort, he pushed himself back up. He tugged his tie off, throwing it to the side before taking one of Katherine’s legs and bringing it up so he could place a kiss to her ankle. He pulled her heel off, smirking as he kissed down to her knee at her whining his name. “Let me enjoy this, will ya? I’ve been wanting to do this since you walked through my door.”

That certainly got her to quiet down. His words sent shivers down her spine. As she watched him repeat his actions to her other leg, she began squirming in anticipation. When he got to her knee this time, he crouched down, draping her leg over his shoulder. He caressed her thighs as he kissed his way up to where she wanted him most.

Jack pushed her skirt up, smirking when he saw how wet her underwear was. Katherine groaned and lifted her hips. “Jack!”

He chuckled, teasing her as he pulled her underwear down. “So bossy.”

“I wouldn’t have to be if you’d just get on with it. There’s time to savor this later.”

After tossing the article of clothing behind him, he got as close as he could to the bed, draping both legs over his shoulders. He lapped at her clit before dragging his tongue through her folds. She let out a low moan, her hands finding his hair. 

Watching her come undone became his new favorite sight. He let her move her hips against his face for a few moments while he paid attention to her entrance, slipping his tongue in and out. He then gripped onto her hips to hold her still as he licked and sucked on her clit. 

She pulled on his hair and moaned his name. She was on the precipice of her climax if her heels digging into his back meant anything. He squeezed her hip as he brought a hand down. He slid two fingers inside her as he lapped at her. He curled his fingers before moving them and before he knew it, she gasped as if the rush of her orgasm surprised her. 

Her fingers and legs were now slack against him. After easing her down, he slowly pulled back. The look of bliss on her face caused him to smirk. “You okay? That wasn’t even the main event.” He brought her legs down and stood once again, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.

“At the risk of making your ego even bigger, that was the best I think I’ve ever had.”

He grinned down at her. “Well, now I really gotta make sure the main event is spectacular.” He pulled down his pants, kicking them off to the side before opening the side table drawer and pulling out a condom. He placed it in an easy to reach spot and by the time he turned back to Katherine, she was down to just her bra.

She smirked up at him before he bent down to capture her lips with his. Their kisses were short, fierce things as they made their way to the top of the bed. Gripping the back of his head, Katherine pulled him down to her for a deep, passionate kiss once her head hit his pillows. She cradled him against her, in between her legs, one hand tangled in his hair as the other explored the plains of his chest that she had dreamt about. 

She kissed down his neck, bringing the hand that was in his hair down to meet the other at the waistband of his boxers. He moaned in her ear as she purposefully brushed against his length. “Mmm, okay I finally get what you mean by speeding things up.”

She smirked as she tugged down his boxers. “I knew you’d eventually see things my way.”

He kicked off his boxers as he grabbed the condom. Katherine sat up slightly so she could take off her bra. Jack’s eyes lowered to her newly exposed breasts but the feeling of her rolling the condom on reminded him that there would be time to admire later. 

Katherine pulled him into another kiss as she laid back down. Jack used one hand to prop himself up while the other caressed down Katherine’s side until he reached her knee. He hitched her leg over his hip and eased into her. 

They both moaned. Katherine’s head dropped down to his shoulder. He stayed still for a few moments so she could get used to him being inside her. “I’m ready.” She said in between the kisses along his shoulder. 

He gave an experimental thrust causing her to gasp out, “yes.” Once he found his rhythm their chorus of moans fill the room. Katherine moaned his name and her encouragement as she gripped his shoulders. Soon his hips sputtered as he spilled into the condom, moaning Katherine’s name. 

With a few swipes from her own fingers, she was coming undone for the second time that night, extending Jack’s release. She lowered her legs and when he got himself together enough, he pulled out and took care of the condom. 

Katherine threw on one of his shirts and ran across the hall to the bathroom. She removed the bobby pins that somehow remained in her hair and then hurried back to Jack’s room. She crawled back into bed, throwing his shirt back to the floor.

“Like I promised?” Jack asked, wrapping his arms around her. 

She nodded, her eyes beginning to droop. She was sated, felt safe and was really happy in the first time in a long time.

“You were pretty great too.” He told her, kissing the top of her hair. He soon followed her into dreamland, falling asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
